


Click of a Shutter

by Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Age gap for the brothers, If You Squint - Freeform, Little Dean, M/M, Model Gabriel, Photographer Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, little cas, with a sort of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel walks into fashion designer, Naomi's, studio expecting just another day at work.<br/>Til he sees the new photographer who's too tall for his own good and twice as handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click of a Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> The age swap in this one is for Sam and Dean and the age gap is HUGE, not just their normal ages reversed so keep that in mind. Otherwise, carry on and enjoy.

Gabriel yawned, he walked into the building in sweats, a ‘who’s your daddy’ hoodie with a cup of coffee in his hand so packed with sugar it would have been on Castiel’s ‘Can’t have list’ but that didn’t mean Gabriel could live without it.

Especially on fashion shoots. Fashion shoots were hard because the designers had one idea, the camera director had another and Gabriel’s body loudly reminded him that he couldn’t do it at that angle.

He liked Ads better. They were more fun and allowed his sense of humor to poke out more.

The elevator dinged on the floor he needed and looked around. “Attention, where are the models being stored?”

Crowley actually snorted as he walked by. “Dressing room in on the right. Go there. Then hair, make up after that. Better hurry, Naomi has her bitch pants on.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Gabriel nodded and moved to where he needed to go. “What am I going to be pushed into first?”

Anna looked up and frantically made the thumb across her neck motion and a grimace. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and turned to look behind him. “Oh, hello Naomi.”

The tall, fierce woman raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a sharp pencil skirt and lovely blouse that was her last year design. “Gabriel… why am I not surprised.”

“I’m adorable.” He grinned, moving towards the outfitters.

“Only because you are good at your job.” The designer snipped. “Where is the cameraman!?”

“I’m right here,” a man said from in the hallway before he pushed into the room. He shoved a hand through his hair to get it off his face and looked at Naomi. “What is it, Naomi?”

“For someone so tall, you are easy to lose.” Naomi sighed. “Will we be ready to start soon?”

Gabriel looked up and gave a low whistle as he leaned over to Anna. “Is he new?”

“Yup, don’t know why they don’t throw him into these and take his pictures.” Anna smiled.

“Screw that, take them off and have a private photoshoot.” Gabriel purred, buttoning up his shirt and moving to the pants. Leather… oh dear.

Sam shrugged at Naomi. “Whenever your people are ready. I’ve been set up for an hour.” He glanced up when he saw movement and got a look at his model for the day.

Gabriel frowned at the pants, then shrugged and tossed them over his shoulder. “Hope someone brought talcum powder.”

“My kit.” Charlie motioned to her model emergency kit. He pulled out the bottle and looked around.

“Anyone want to help me?” He grinned and received a couple snorts and a very scottish accent to bugger off. He turned and went into the changing room made from curtains. He pulled off his sweats and was really, really happy he didn’t have to worry about underwear. He powdered down and started in on getting the snug pants on.

He walked out a few minutes later and grinned when Charlie wolf whistled. The leather hugged him like a second skin and the work outs he had with Charlie guaranteed he had a smoking ass. The shirt was opened to his stomach and really wished he had abs but at least he wasn’t as pudgy as he had been. He looked at Anna. “She may be a bitch but she’s a good designer.”

“No kidding.” Charlie skipped up in a plaid rocker dress that hugged her lithe frame perfectly. She was wearing pleather tights that were a matte finish. “Do I look like a cyber punk hacker?”

“Pretty close.” Gabriel extended his arm and she took it and they walked over to hair.

They finally made it through the hells of prep and walked out onto the set. Gabriel walked up first and looked around. “So how do you people want me to stand?”

Sam was walking amongst his camera tables, and looked up when he heard Gabriel’s question. “Wherever you want. Not really all that picky as long as you don’t look so out of whack it knocks the picture off center.”

“Show off the pants, Gabriel.” Naomi snipped. “They are a main part of the line.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, jutting them forward. “Good?”

Charlie snickered and came up to hip check him.

The click of a shutter went off just as she did and Sam caught the reaction which was real and not stilted like so many other modeling photos he knew of.

Naomi made a gagging noise and walked away. “I’m going for coffee.”

“Byebye.” Gabriel sing songed. When the elevator dinged shut, he looked around. “Where is the music? I need music! Charlie tune me!”

Charlie chuckled and pulled out some CD’s from her bag. She held up a couple. “What do you want?”

“Surprise me?” Gabriel smiled.

Some new pop song came over the speakers when she put it in and Sam just shook his head slightly in amusement.

Gabriel rocked his hips and moved to the music for a bit. Charlie joined him and they worked around each other having fun. They pulled on a more serious tone but still made the shoot flow.

Sam just watched from behind the lense and took photos from every angle, changing lenses and cameras often. He had to admit that the blonde model was fun to watch.

Gabriel and Charlie finished up quickly when a secretary came down. “I need a male model and a cameraman as soon as possible. Please! The underwear model dropped out and the pictures need to be done in an hour.”

Sam was starting to put his lenses back into his bags and talk to his assistant when the harried looking secretary came in. He shrugged. “I have nothing else booked this afternoon.”

“Thank you.” The woman looked so frantic. “We have it set up on the third floor. Can you please go there? We’ll send models as soon as we find them. Make up will be up there soon too.”

He nodded. “Sure.” He and his assistant packed up his cameras and made their way to the elevators.

Ten minutes later, Gabe walked into the near abandoned studio and looked around. The studio was set up as a light tan suede couch and plush white carpet. “Cozy.”

He found the clothing needed to be modeled and chuckled. “I like these.”

He looked around and found a changing area. He pulled on the first pair. “Oh sweet jesus, these are going to leave nothing to the imagination.”

He walked out in a dark pair of briefs and smiled. “I need a hair clippie.”

Sam was busy setting up his cameras again but looked up when he saw his model. He’d let his assistant go so he was the only one in the room with Gabriel and had to hide his flush when he saw the smaller man in what he’d be modeling for him.

“Do you mind music?” Gabriel walked up, having snagged a rubberband from his pocket and putting his hair up in a short ponytail. He had his phone in hand and was pulling up his music.

Sam watched him move and shook his head at the question. “No. I don’t mind.” He just kind of wanted to jerk that rubberband out of Gabriel’s hair and sink his fingers into it.

Gabe played some rock music and placed the phone near the couch. He got comfortable on the couch, draping himself across it in an alluring manner.

Sam picked up his favourite camera and moved forward, lowering himself into a crouch that was level with Gabriel and snapped a few shots, using the comfortableness of his subject to his advantage.

Gabriel moved around a little on the couch before moving to the next ‘outfit’. He snorted at the mesh but enjoyed the soft feel. “I swear, underwear is getting too fancy.”

He sat upside down on the couch and crossed his legs.

Sam watched him walk around in the soft black mesh and tried to ignore what was going on in his own boxers as Gabriel got comfortable. “I’m inclined to agree,” he said as he took a shot and then another, zooming in just right. He tried to convince himself that sleeping with a model was a bad idea professionally.

Gabriel moved and laid on the couch. “So what’s your name?”

He cleared his throat quietly. “Sam Winchester.”

“Gabriel Novak.” Gabe greeted back, he put his hands behind his head and stretched out.

Sam took another photo. “My pleasure.”

“I’m okay with that.” Gabriel grinned. “Need anymore shots with this pair?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I think I got the one I need.”

“Alrighty.” Gabriel got up and moved to the changing room. He picked up the last one. He gave a low whistle and smiled. “This is going to be fun.”

He pulled it on and walked out. “Not sure if blue is my color, what do you think?”

He turned and pointed. “Does this make my butt look big?”

Sam looked up. “Makes it look perfect, actually.” Then he realized what he said and flushed. “Sorry.”

“Hey, I’m more than okay with that.” Gabriel grinned. “I mean, you know that shirt should be criminal in forty-nine states.”

He liked the tight fit of the shirt of Sam and wanted to peel it off of the other. He walked up and sat on the arm of the chair. Leaning back, he placed a foot on it and opened his legs to him. “Good angle?”

Sam blushed a little harder at the compliment and watched as Gabriel made himself almost obscene with the way he was sitting. It left nothing to the imagination as the briefs hugged Gabriel’s cock lovingly.

“Perfect angle,” he mumbled as he raised the camera.

Gabriel shivered just a little and smiled. “Don’t want to get a little...closer?”

Sam peeked over the top of the camera and looked at him, making sure the invitation was what he actually thought it was and not his imagination.

Gabriel gave a grin and crooked a finger. "Come closer?"

Sam followed the instruction and made sure to click off a picture of the look on Gabriel's face. That one would be for him later.

Gabriel leaned up and smiled. “Like what you see?”

Sam dropped the camera around his neck. "Yeah. I do."

“I’d ask if you’d like to see more but…” Gabriel motioned to the underwear. “There’s a lot showing already.”

Sam leaned forward to put a hand on the back of the couch beside Gabriel’s head and leaned in, the camera hanging between them. "My imagination isn't all that great."

Gabriel grinned and reached up, tucking a bit of hair behind Sam’s ear. “Should we-”

The elevator dinged open and the secretary was chatting on a phone. “Yes, yes, I’m checking now.”

Gabriel smoothly got up but not before trailing fingers over Sam’s thigh and put space between them.

Sam stifled the growl he wanted to let out at being interrupted but put his game face back on and smoothed it into the big puppy expression he used on a regular basis as he turned to the secretary. “Yes?”

“Are you done with the shoot? We really need the photos.” She said nervously. “We need to get them before the magazine goes to print.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll send them to you in a few minutes. I have to hook my cameras into my Mac so I can put them all in one file.”

“Alright, just email them to the editors.” She nodded. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” Sam said as he went to actually do what he’d said.

Gabriel slid off and changed back into his sweats and hoodie. He walked up to Sam and slid a slip of paper with his number on it and ‘Dinner and a private shoot?’ scrawled onto it into Sam’s back pocket. He grinned at Sam before he slipped off to the elevator.

Sam felt a hand slide into his pocket and arched a brow, expecting him to say something as he watched him trot to the elevator. He saw the grin and reached into his pocket to feel a piece of paper. He smiled slightly at Gabriel right as the doors were closing.

He pulled it out and looked down at it, his mind flashing with all sorts of things he could make the model do from behind the lense of his camera.

He finished his work and made sure everything was in order, catching a glimpse of the last picture he’d taken of Gabriel with that ‘come hither’ look on his face and rubbed his hand over his pocket where he’d put the paper. He was definitely calling that number right fucking now.

 

Dinner was at Gabe’s apartment, apparently the Model enjoyed cooking. It was a nice building with a doorman and everything. The elevator door dinged open on the sixth floor and Gabe’s door wasn’t hard to find.

Sam looked at the address the other had texted him and made sure he had the right door number before knocking.

A short dark haired woman opened the door and blinked up at him. “Hello?”

Sam looked startled. “Uh. Sorry. I must have the wrong address. I was looking for Gabriel.”

“Oh, no, he’s here.” She stepped away, she looked down the hallway. “Gabriel, primping needs to end now. Give me the kid.”

A tiny little six year old peaked his head out of a door, his dark head of wild curls at odd angles and his big blue eyes looking over Sam in awe-like curiosity.

“Meg, seriously.” Gabe walked out, now with a pair of jeans on that did things to his thighs and ass that should be illegal and an unbuttoned Oxford. He stopped mid step when he saw Sam. “Oh, you aren’t being impatient… um, Hello Sam.”

The girl, Meg, rolled her eyes and walked over to the little boy. “Come on Cas, let’s go see that movie. Okay?”

The little boy nodded, darting back into the room and coming out of the room with a huge bumblebee pillow. He cuddled into it and gave a soft wave with his fingers at Sam before the woman picked him up.

Sam smiled in confusion and waved his hand at the little boy.

“I’ll bring him back in the morning.” The woman stated, raising an eye at the model. “Don’t have too much fun.”

“Likewise.” Gabriel snorted and started shooing them out the door. When it was closed he turned back to Sam. He was about to say something before he noticed his shirt was still open, so he quickly buttoned all but the three top ones and looked at Sam again. “Did I say hi?”

Sam watched Meg take Cas and leave before turning back to Gabriel as he buttoned his shirt. “Maybe. I don’t remember. But hi.” He glanced at the door. “Cute kid.”

“Thanks. Sometimes I think he’s an alien.” Gabriel snorted. “Do you like Chinese?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Is he yours?” he asked, looking back at the model.

“My brother.” Gabriel nodded. “So kinda. I take care of him.”

Sam tilted his head. “Mind if I ask why?”

“Parents’ is not a good environment to grow up in.” Gabe stated. “But they don’t believe in birth control. So me and my brothers fought to get him out of there.”

Sam nodded. “That’s good for him. I’m just sorry you had to do it.”

“Eh, it’s been fun.” Gabriel smiled, he moved to pull out some pans and started up stir frying some veggies. “You alright with chicken?”

“Sure.” He sat at the bar. “My brother’s a little older than him. We’re in sort of a similar situation.”

Gabriel nodded. “It helps that I have Meg. Otherwise I’d probably be crazy.”

He set the chicken in to cook and turned to Sam and smiled. He walked over and reached out to tuck the strand of hair back again before leaning in and kissing the other.

Sam watched him as he moved and shifted slightly to spread his knees farther apart to make room for Gabriel to stand when he drew close. When the blonde kissed him, he let his hands settle on the other’s waist and pulled him closer, nipping his lip lightly.

Gabriel gave a soft purr and darted his tongue over the other’s lips. He had wanted to kiss this man since he’d been interrupted at the shoot.

One of Sam’s hands moved up to sink into Gabriel’s hair and hold him still as he pushed passed the other’s lips and possessed his mouth.

Gabriel let him and gladly gave in. He pulled back after a bit. “I need to turn the chicken. But I definitely want to continue when I’m not worried about anything burning.”

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair to get it to lay flat and let him go. “Agreed.”

Gabriel leaned into the hand and smiled. “Good.”

Sam kissed him briefly again before turning him toward the stove. “Go before I get you horizontal.”

“I go with a heavy heart.” Gabriel grinned and moved away, flipping the chicken and turning down the vegetables.

Sam smiled and watched him, but remained seated. He couldn’t help and he didn’t want to ruin the dinner.

It only took a few moments more before the food was done and Gabe was coming back over with the plates. “So if it sucks, you need to lie.”

Sam chuckled. “I promise.” He took his plate from Gabriel and sat it down in front of himself.

“Good.” Gabe smiled and motioned to the fridge. “I have wine, beer, water, milk, juice, and water.”

“Water’s good,” Sam said. He got up and asked where his glasses were, getting one for the blonde as well.

Gabriel sat and waited for the water. Thanking the taller one when he was handed the glass. “So are you new at the studio?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I just started about a month ago. Which was a relief. Now, I don’t have to worry about Dean going without.”

“What did you do before?” Gabe asked, taking a bite of his own food.

“Anything I could to feed him,” Sam said as he shrugged.

“I know how that is.” Gabe nodded. He sipped at his glass and looked at Sam. “But now you have a cushy job. Dean’s going to do good now. The magazine is amazing at taking care of its own.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I know. But it’s still nice to be able to breathe.”

“Did you always want to be a photographer?” Gabe asked.

“No, originally, I was going to be a lawyer,” he said as he played with his fork.

“Still want to do it?” Gabe asked.

He shook his head. “No. I would have made a terrible lawyer.”

“I doubt that.” Gabe smiled. “Now eat before I think I did something wrong.”

Sam smiled and turned to his food. “This is good, Gabriel.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I have to cook for a picky eater so it’s always good to hear some praise.”

Sam chuckled. “I’ll send you Dean. He’ll eat anything.”

“I could get behind that.” Gabriel smiled.

Sam smiled back and kept eating. "So how did you get into modeling?"

“Actually, I got into Porn first.” The other bit down on a broccoli.

Sam almost choked but managed to swallow. “Say what now?”

“I started off as a porn star and decided when I started taking care of Cas that I should probably calm down a little.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Huh... Never would have guessed. Why did you get into that?” he asked.

“Really really easy money and I enjoyed the fun.” Gabriel shrugged. “I was at that college age and was free from Mother Dearest.”

Sam nodded. “I can see that.”

“So sex, money, good time? Count me in.” Gabriel laughed. “Then I had to Adult. But I don’t regret taking Cas.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Sam assured him.

“I mean, you understand fully.” Gabriel nodded. “Taking care of Dean.”

“I do.” Sam thought about his brother. “Do pretty much anything to take care of him.”

Gabe smiled. “You are really turning into a Bilf for me.”

“A what?” Sam asked as he arched a brow.

Gabriel grinned. “Brother I’d like to fuck.”

Sam looked startled for a half a second before he snorted and smiled. “Well, I can get behind that idea since you seem to be a ‘brother I’d like to fuck’ too.”

“Make sure you get plenty to eat, I’m going to make sure you work it off.” Gabriel smiled, taking another bite of his own.

Sam arched a brow. “I believe you.”

Gabriel just grinned at him as he ate.

Sam ate with a methodicalness that spoke of where his mind was really at.

Gabriel shivered at the thought and ate quickly. When they finished he put the plates in the sink for later and turned to smile at Sam. “Shall we?”

Sam gave Gabriel much the same expression the other had earlier and crooked a finger at him.

Gabriel purred and walked up, holding his hands behind his back as he walked near.

Sam pinched the front of Gabriel’s shirt and tugged him forward with it, laying his mouth over his.

Gabriel moaned happily and wrapped his arms around the other. One hand went to that lovely thick hair and carded through it.

Sam’s hands settled on his hips and pulled him against him as he pushed passed Gabriel’s lips.

Gabriel opened for him, his free hand went to Sam’s pants and easily got them open. He was so curious and he fucking wanted it. He palmed over the hot length and purred, giving a soft squeeze before weighing the balls in his hand.

Sam groaned into his mouth at the fingers wrapping around him and fondling at him. It had been a long time since he’d slept with anyone and he was really fucking ready to jump that gap again. He pulled away. “Where’s your room?” he asked, his voice deeper.

Gabriel tugged the other’s shirt off and groaned. “Oh hell yes, this way.”

Gabriel was going to come in his shorts if Sam got any hotter. You could bounce a quarter on those beautiful abs.

He lead the tall man into the master bedroom and was silently thanking Meg for helping him clean it the other day. There was only a couple pieces of clothes not in the hamper but the bed was made.

Sam made it to the doorway before he had Gabriel picked up and was striding to the bed where he laid him down and kissed him hard, nipping and sucking his way down the blonde’s neck as he unbuttoned Gabriel’s shirt.

Gabriel purred and petted through the man’s hair. He arched into the mouth and stretched out.

Sam lifted him with one hand and got the shirt off with the other before attacking, leaving bitemarks and hickeys all over Gabriel’s skin.

Gabriel chuckled. “Makeup is going to hate you.”

“They can hate me all they want. I have a perfect canvas to mark up.” He punctuated his point by sucking a dark mark over Gabriel’s hipbone as he pulled his jeans down over his legs.

Gabe leaned his head back and enjoyed the attention. “I’m okay with that.”

Sam nuzzled at his belly before he threw the blonde’s jeans over the side of the bed and looked at him in all of his naked glory, cock already full as it lay against his stomach. “Just as lovely as I figured you would be.”

“If I had the ability to, I would probably blush.” Gabriel grinned. He crooked a finger at the other and leaned back on the pillows.

Sam grinned at him and moved up over him, feeling the other’s cock brush against his belly as he kissed him and nibbled at his lip.

Gabriel sighed and kissed back, his own hands trailing down Sam’s chest and scratched over the tanned skin lightly.

Sam growled in his chest and took Gabriel’s cock in hand, stroking over it lightly.

Gabriel gasped. “I’m usually the one doing this.”

“Doing what?” Sam asked as he left another mark on Gabriel’s collarbone.

Gabriel reached down and gripped the other’s cock. He wiggled down between the other’s legs and pulled down the taller man’s jeans. He smirked up the other before pulling the other’s cock into his mouth and giving a suck.

Sam groaned and watched as Gabriel moved and pulled his pants down over his thighs, constricting his legs so he couldn’t move and then pulled him into his mouth. He cursed and propped himself up on his elbow as his other hand went down to cup the back of the blonde’s head.

Gabriel smiled and hummed against the head, licking over the slit and storking over the shaft.

Sam shuddered and his hips twitched forward into Gabriel’s mouth, shallowly fucking it.

Gabriel sucked down on him, bringing another hand up and trailing over his perineum and balls. He smiled as the other started moving. He was glad he still had it.

As Gabriel relaxed and sucked on him, he groaned and started to slowly fuck into his mouth, gravity giving him a hand.

Gabriel played over the shaft a little more before pulling off and rolling Sam over. He slowly pulled the other’s pants fully off. “Much better.”

Sam let Gabriel push him over and get him completely naked. “Agreed. C’mere.”

“Gladly.” Gabriel crawled up to him and sealed his lips over his in a kiss.

Sam purred and his hands swept down over Gabriel’s sides to his ass where he kneaded him.

Gabriel purred and reached into the nightstand to pull out some lube and a condom. He held it up and smiled. “You want to do the honors?”

“Absolutely,” Sam said as he took the lube from Gabriel and squeezed some onto his fingers before he reached behind the blonde as he kissed him and spread some around his hole before gently nudging it into him.

Gabriel rocked back onto the finger, nipping over the other’s already puffy lip. He pulled back and stroked over the other’s cock as he looked up at Sam with a grin. “Going to make me feel so good.”

“You have no idea,” Sam replied as he nipped him and pushed in a second.

“So glad I got your attention.” Gabriel smiled, letting out a pleased moan. He arched his head back and relaxed slowly around the thick digits.

Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s jaw as he fucked him with his fingers. “How could you not?”

“You could of -oh! fuck right there.” Gabriel’s train of thought crashed when Sam brushed over a sensitive spot.

Sam purred and nuzzled at Gabriel’s ear as he teased over the place that made Gabriel’s knowledge of the English language drop off completely.

“Straight!” Gabriel gasped, arching off of Sam’s chest. “Youcouldhavebeenstraight!”

Sam chuckled and slid another finger in as he watched Gabriel squirm. “I’m both. You look good like this.”

“Fuck, I feel good like this.” The other tried to retort but he was making so many other noises.

Sam smiled and finally pulled his hand away. “You wanna do the honors?”

“No, I want you to fuck into me until I come and can’t remember my own name.” Gabriel whined.

Sam laughed and rolled them, grabbing the condom. He tore it open and rolled it on before smoothing lube over himself and groaning as he sat up on his knees over Gabriel. He stroked his cock as he looked down at the blonde and smiled. He was going to enjoy ruining him.

“Fuck, I wish I had the camera now.” Gabriel mumbled softly. “Please don’t take too long.”

“You can take all the pictures you want later.” He grabbed him by the thighs and dragged him close, lowering himself to be mostly horizontal over Gabriel. “Right now, I think I have something you want.”

“Very much.” Gabriel nodded. “Please.”

Sam lined up and very slowly pushed in. “My pleasure,” he growled against Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel hadn’t done this in a while and the stretch was a white hot blinding pleasure to him. “Fuck you are so big, fuckfuckfuck.”

He shuddered and clenched on the other spasmodically.

Sam nipped and sucked at Gabriel’s skin as he buried himself in the blonde. He had very much missed hearing that kind of shit right in his ear.

Gabriel threw his head back, eyes closed as he took all of Sam. He moaned and licked over his lip. “So hot, fuck I feel you throbbing in me.”

Sam bottomed out and growled against his throat. “Look at you taking all of me.”

“There’s no more room. So big.” Gabriel clenched down on him and rocked. “Going to limp.”

Sam nipped at him. “You have no idea.” He sat up on his knees and pulled Gabriel with him, keeping himself completely buried. He started moving his hips in slow, hard movements.

Gabriel’s voice raised an octave everytime he was pounded into. He clung onto the other man as he was fucked and marked every inch of skin he could get his mouth on.

Sam lifted Gabriel to have him right up against his chest and let gravity do most of his work for him as he fucked up into the blonde.

Gabriel also got a little bounce in, more than eager to fuck himself open on Sam. He whimpered out ‘Fuck’s, ‘Perfect’s, and ‘So full’s each time a good thrust sank the cock hard into him. He reached between them and grabbed his own cock, pumping hard.

Sam sank his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and held onto him as he watched Gabriel’s face. “Fucking perfect angel,” he said as he held him.

Gabriel whined and started tensing up. "Sam I'm -oh god- I'm going to come."

"Come for me, Gabriel," he said against his ear and pulled back to watch his face as he slammed up into him even harder.

Gabriel gasped and cried out, clamping down and shuddering. His orgasim ripped through him like a knife through fabric. He clung to Sam as he rocked down on the other, wanting to ride him every second of the bliss.

Gabriel’s body locking down on him made Sam growl and pump hard into him a few more times before he was holding Gabriel down on his cock. “Christ, Gabriel,” he huffed against his neck when he finally got some air back in his lungs.

Gabriel panted, nuzzling into Sam’s neck and moaned as he was held down.

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and cradled him against his chest as he lowered his own weight back onto his heels. “You okay?”

“I’ll tell you when my brain is functioning and my lower half doesn’t feel like jello.”  Gabriel mumbled.

Sam huffed and slowly withdrew to lay both of them out, holding Gabriel close.

“Nooo.” The other mumbled softly. “Why you take it away, I wasn’t done with it.”

Sam snorted. “You can have it again as soon as it quits feeling like it’s going to fall off.” He nuzzled up under Gabriel’s jaw and left a lazy, slow mark.

Gabriel hummed happily. “So…. breakfast in the morning?”

“Yeah. You want it in bed?” he asked as he dragged his lips to Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Cas will be back by then, but you are more than welcome to stay.” He leaned into the other’s mouth.

Sam nuzzled him. “I think I’d like that. I make a mean pancake.”

“Uh-uh.” Gabe shook his head. “I’m cooking. Picky eater brother.”

Sam snorted. “I should go pick Dean up and bring him over. They might like each other enough to share.”

“Mmmm, meeting the family already.” Gabe chuckled. “I’m okay with that. Where is he?”

“He’s with my friend Jo’s mom, Ellen. He likes to pretend she isn’t great, but she makes him cheeseburgers whenever he wants and watch too much TV.” He smiled. “Ellen’s great.”

“Sounds like it.” Gabe smiled. “So… this going to be more?”

Sam pulled back far enough that he could see Gabriel’s face and touched his bottom lip with his thumb as he cupped his jaw. “You want it to be?”

“Sure, live life to the fullest.” Gabe smiled.

Sam kissed him and nipped his lip. “Yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.” Gabriel smiled.

Sam returned the smile. “I’m glad I got that job.”

 

Sam looked across the front seat of the Impala and smiled at his brother. He was currently curled up against the door with a Star Trek blanket and a pillow shaped like the Millenium Falcon. He’d still been asleep when he went to get him from Ellen’s and had gone right back to lights out as soon as he’d gotten comfortable.

When he parked in front of Gabriel’s building again, he gently shook Dean awake. “Hey, Dean, we’re here.”

Dean’s big green eyes sleepily blinked at him and he looked around. “Where are we?”

“A friend of mine’s. He asked us to come to breakfast. Come on.” He got out and went around to unbuckle him but got a grumpy look as Dean hit the button himself and held onto his blanket, leaving the Millenium Falcon to fend for itself.

Sam helped him wrap the blanket around his shoulders before he picked him up and carried him to the elevator.

“I can walk,” Dean grumbled but leaned against his shoulder.

Sam smiled and hit the right button before settling against the wall of the lift as it rose. “Be nice to his little brother, okay? His name is Cas.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

When the lift dinged its arrival, Sam strode out and walked to Gabriel’s door, knocking.

Meg opened and nodded. “Hello, again. Gabe is getting a shower and will be out in a moment.”

She stepped aside and moved to leave.

Sam nodded before he stopped her. “Hey, I’m Sam. We didn’t really get to meet each other yesterday.”

Meg chuckled. “Don’t worry, we will.”

She held out her hand though. “Meg, I’m the nanny.”

He shook hers. “Then I guess we’ll see each other again.” He boosted Dean up higher on his hip. “This hunk of lead is Dean.”

Dean made a grumpy noise and pulled his blanket tighter around him.

“He can crash on the couch with the lead named Cas.” Meg chuckled.

Sam chuckled. “See you later, Meg.”

“Have a good day.” Meg smiled and walked down the hallway.

“You too,” he said as he closed the door behind her.

He turned with Dean and went toward the living room, smiling when he saw Cas passed out with his bee pillow. He put Dean down on the couch with a lot of complaining from the boy but he curled up near Cas and was back out again after a few moments. Sam smiled to himself and went to sit in the kitchen.

Gabe came out a moment later in a pair of sweats. “Hey you.”

Sam smiled when he saw the blonde. “Hey.”


End file.
